Seconde chance
by Kufikiria
Summary: Lorsqu'Emma se relève après être tombée dans le portail la ramenant dans le futur, elle doit faire face à Killian et à ses sentiments. Écrit avant d'avoir vu le 3x21.


Douloureusement, Emma se leva, une main soutenant son crâne qui la faisait souffrir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle sans reconnaître ce qui semblait être une forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à sa conversation avec Hook, une lumière verte qui était apparue dans la grange de Zelena, tous deux se dirigeant vers l'endroit puis… plus rien. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait ni comment rentrer jusqu'à Storybrooke et semblait seule au milieu de cette étendue de verdure. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur un rocher qui se trouvait non loin de là pour réfléchir lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit jaillir de derrière un buisson et une voix qu'elle connaissait bien – Hook, évidemment – l'appeler :

« _Swan, enfin je te retrouve ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sois aventurée au cœur de la forêt et que tu ne te sois perdue. Rien de cassé ?_

– _Je… Je ne comprends pas,_ répondit-elle tout en se levant pour le rejoindre. _Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?_

– _Tu ne te souviens donc pas ? Tu es tombée dans un portail, je crois que la malédiction de Zelena a marché et que… que nous nous trouvons dans le passé. Dans la Forêt Enchantée. Bienvenue chez toi, princesse !_

– _Ce n'est pas possible… N'ai-je donc jamais le droit au moindre répit ? J'aurais vraiment dû rentrer à New-York immédiatement après la défaite de la sorcière,_ marmonna la jeune femme, visiblement pour elle-même. »

Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'homme face à elle lorsque l'impact de ses mots lui résonnèrent finalement à l'esprit. Si elle avait bien entendu, seule elle était tombée à travers le portail. Pourquoi donc se trouvait-il en ce moment-même à ses côtés ? L'avait-il suivie ? Ce dernier put lire l'incompréhension d'Emma dans ses yeux et lui expliqua seulement d'un hochement de tête :

« _Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule dans un monde que tu ne connais pas, dont tu ne crois pas appartenir ? Tu y es peut-être venu une fois, mais je crois me souvenir que tu n'y étais pas des plus à l'aise. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner._ »

Pendant un instant, la blonde resta sans voix. Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude qu'on pense ainsi à elle, qu'on ne cherche pas à la laisser tomber. A vrai dire, tout ceci l'effrayait. Elle sentait bien que Hook tenait à elle, il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il les avait trahi, elle et sa famille, elle s'était sentie blessée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. C'est alors qu'elle avait compris qu'elle tenait peut-être un peu plus à lui qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire, c'est pourquoi depuis quelques jours elle ne cessait de le repousser, se montrant rude avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle solidifie davantage ces murs qu'elle s'était battis. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer. L'amour apportait bien trop de souffrances. Et elle avait assez souffert dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua d'un ton froid :

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Hook. A chaque fois que tu m'aides, tout tourne mal. Tu as voulu m'aider à retrouver ma famille ? J'ai dû renoncer à une vie de rêve avec mon fils pour un véritable cauchemar. Tu as voulu m'épauler lorsque je suis partie défier Zelena ? Je me suis retrouvée sans défense, privée de ma magie, incapable de venir en aide à ma famille. Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille et je vais trouver seule un moyen pour rentrer chez moi. A New-York._ »

Alors qu'elle commença à tourner les talons, le cœur un peu serré de voir le visage du pirate se décomposer au fil de ses paroles, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face et la regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'une voix calme mais ferme, lui répondit :

« _Écoute, Swan. J'en ai marre de tes caprices de princesse. Je sais que tu as traversé de nombreuses épreuves difficiles dans ta vie, tu as du mal à faire confiance, tu as été abandonnée par tes parents, par ton premier amour, par tout le monde. Plus d'une fois tu as été déçue dans ta vie. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas tous les jours faciles, mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de jouer les égoïstes, de toujours penser au passé et aller de l'avant, pour une fois. Regarde autour de toi : tu as des parents qui t'aiment, ton fils, un tout jeune frère et de nombreux amis. Tout le monde t'aime à Storybrooke ! Et toi, tu n'es pas capable de savourer tout ça, alors que c'est ce que tu as toujours recherché durant toute ta vie. Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie, Emma. Moi aussi, mes parents m'ont abandonné lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Moi aussi, j'ai vu s'effondrer dans mes bras les deux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus dans ce monde – mon frère, et Milah. Souvent, j'ai pensé que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Que ce monde n'était qu'une mascarade qui cherchait à m'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans mon malheur. La seule chose qui me maintenait en vie était ma soif de vengeance. Je n'ai personne, moi, Emma. Et pourtant du jour au lendemain mon cœur s'est remis à battre, l'espoir d'une fin heureuse m'est à nouveau apparue. Je suis certain que si tu ouvrais davantage les yeux sur le monde qui t'entoure, sur toutes ces personnes qui tiennent à toi, tu arriverais à ressentir la même chose que moi, love. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu y croies. En toi. En tous ces gens qui t'aiment et que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es la seule personne à souffrir dans ce monde._ »

Emma avait écouté le long discours du capitaine sans rien dire, ses larmes montant petit à petit dans ses yeux et coulant maintenant le long de ses joues. Killian hésita quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'énerver de la sorte et à vrai dire, elle devait avouer que ses mots n'avaient pas été vains puisqu'elle ne cessait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait sans doute raison. De toute façon, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il avait toujours raison. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre dès leur rencontre : il pouvait lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert. Cependant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait tout ceci pour elle, pourquoi alors qu'elle était si horrible avec lui il n'avait pas laissé tomber depuis bien longtemps. Elle se détacha donc quelque peu de lui pour plonger son regard dans celui océan de Hook et lui demanda le plus innocemment du monde :

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches encore à m'aider à m'en sortir après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir depuis que l'on se connaît ?_

– _Parce que tu es cette lueur d'espoir qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Et surtout, parce que je t'aime._ »

Les mots étaient sortis d'une façon si naturelle de la bouche du pirate que la jeune femme resta bouche bée alors que celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire sincère. A l'entente de cette phrase, une boule s'était formée dans le creux de son ventre, tous les sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis des jours remontant d'un seul coup à la surface. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle décida de laisser ses murs s'écrouler quelque peu, écoutant les conseils que venait de lui donner le capitaine et chuchota :

« _Je crois bien que je commence un peu à t'aimer, moi aussi…_

– _Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu que je me joigne à toi pour que l'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous ?_ demanda-t-il simplement, son sourire s'étendant à présent jusqu'à ses oreilles, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que la jeune femme lui faisait part de son accord en l'attrapant par la main, l'entraînant au cœur de la forêt dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. »


End file.
